eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Dal Quor
Dal Quor, the Region of Dreams is a plane that humanoids visit when they dream. The plane is the home of the Quori, psychic symbionts with intentions to conquer Eberron. Dal Quor was irrevocably torn from its rotation in the Age of Giants in order to stop the Quori invasion. Since then the only way to reach Dal Quor from the Material Plane is through the psychic projection of dreaming. 4th Edition In the 4th edition little information is given on Quori and is largely left to the imagination of the GM. Dal Quor itself has no definitive origin or meaning though multiple theories exist. One theory is that of 3.5 edition's Dal Quor being a plane where mortals visit in their dreams, another theory is that the plane is where dreams accumulate. The final theory is that Dal Quor is the dreams of Eberron itself. Description The plane is ringed with dreamscapes -- small pockets of psuedo-reality where people's dreams play out. The plane has subjective directional gravity, is highly morphic and has flowing time (10 minutes on Dal Quor is equivalent to 1 minute on the Material Plane). Dal Quor is a highly morphic plane, and can be manipulated by either dreamers or the Quori, though the Quori find that manipulation quite easy compared to visitors. Magnificent domed cities called up from the formless void of dreamstuff spread across the inside of the ring of dreamscapes, allowing the quori who live there easy access to their food supply: the psychic energy of dreaming mortals. Beyond the cities of the quori, a roiling boil of dream-born landscapes melt, burn, grow, and dissolve without any rhyme or reason. The Quori claim the "center" of Dal Quor as theirs, where they rule supreme. However, most dreamers never reach the realm of the Dal Quor, and inhabit the fringes of the Realm of Dreams. While there, they may be left alone, or they may be the subject of manipulation from inhabitants of Dal Quor. Under normal circumstances, creatures in Dal Quor cannot harm dreamers; however, it is possible for a dreamers' "dream self" to harm quori. Thus, the Quori prefer to attack using tricks and manipulation. Inhabitants * The major inhabitants of Dal Quor are the quori, the living embodiment of dreams and nightmares. There are numerous species of quori known, including the Dream Master Quori, Du'lora Quori, the Hashalaq Quori, the Kalaraq Quori, Tsoreva Quori, and the Tsucora Quori. * Eidolons live along the fringes of Dal Quor, and prey on people's nightmares. Two types of eidolons have been identified: idyllic eidolons and nightmare eidolons. * Finally, there are creatures that are the manifestations of the collective unconscious of the inhabitants of Eberron. These drifters include hobs and spellshadows. * [[Night Hag|'Night hags']] may haunt the fringes of Dal Quor, either avoiding the dreams already being influenced by the quori or meddling in the dreams of sleepers with their blessing. 4th Edition Inhabitants In the 4th edition Eberron Campaign Guide there is no mentioning of more than one species of Quori, however a small faction of Quori who disagreed with the idea of invading Eberron became the Kalashtar after escaping Dal Quor. There is also no references of Eidolons or Drifters. Manifest Zones Since its severing from Eberron 40,000 years ago, there are no manifest zones to Dal Quor on Eberron anymore. Effects on the Material Plane Coterminous When last coterminous 40,000 years ago, Dal Quor allowed the invasion of the Quori to Eberron. Since then, Dal Quor has not been coterminous. Remote After the Quori invasion, Dal Quor is always remote in relation to the Material Plane. The only way to reach Dal Quor from the Material Plane is through the psychic projection of dreaming, and the quori have been forced to find new ways to work their will on the Material Plane. History * 40,000 years ago Dal Quor drew close to Eberron and allowed physical passage between the two planes. The Quori arrived in Xen'drik and entered a war with the Giant inhabitants. Using the magic of the dragons the Giants managed to sever the connection between the two planes. References Category:Planes of Eberron Category:Planes Category:Dal Quor